Walking Through
by AnguishOC
Summary: Harry Potter – Now Unspeakable has chosen to study the Veil, not for its mysteries but for its isolation and proximity to the Ministry. In his free time, he has kept himself busy with any whim and desire. Now nearly three years since Voldemort's defeat and Harry is ready to move on to the next great adventure. Interestingly, the Veil has whispered something about a Stargate.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Through**

**A Harry Potter and Stargate SG-1 Crossover**

**By: AnguishCO**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beyond the Veil

There was a small period of time after the war where Harry held enough sway that he could have pushed for any change unopposed. However, he was not interested in the political and instead asked for a job as an unspeakable. His request to study the Veil alone was met with questioning glances and raised eyebrows but no protest. Although there was some concern about his mental health due to the nature of the request and his past with the Veil, so as to alleviate these concerns he allowed for one assistant. Someone who hadn't taken part in the war.

At first the Veil didn't particularly interest Harry. Years' worth of research had already been done and the findings were rather unexciting. Anything going in disappeared and did not come back. Granted, at times whispers could be heard emanating from the Veil suggesting there might be _something_ to it. Yet they were without rhyme or reason and when something did pass through, the Veil could be seen fluttering as though in a high wind. No, the Veil was not the reason he requested this position. Rather he wished to watch the Ministry while simultaneously keeping out of the public's eye, and watch he did.

At first, progress was slow, people were coming around to being more accepting of things. Everyone had their mind on the recent war so when a proposal was made it was usually met with tentative agreements. This held for a while, and it was around this time that Hermione joined as a rising star among the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She fancied herself a peace maker now, someone who in time could rise to the position of Minister and on the way strengthen ties with magical communities. Ron of course became an Auror, while at first, he was disappointed that Harry had not joined him. He quickly overcame it and was secretly pleased he could shine in his own light. Harry watched over them both, sometimes in person and sometimes from afar. If they ever had any issue from an opposing party not playing fair then Harry would step in and the problem would disappear, some would say like magic.

When he wasn't wandering around the Ministry or with Ron and Hermione, he was down on level nine with the Veil. Not studying it of course, rather just doing whatever he desired. Some days he would study on the theory of magic, others he would practice it. He picked and dropped projects like it was a pile of Chocolate Frogs. He was happy doing it for a little while, to work at his own pace without any Dark Lords pressuring down on him.

Eventually he grew tired of the routine because as ridiculous as it sounded, he longed for adventure again. Hermione was closing in on her seat as Minister and Ron wasn't too far behind with the Head Auror position. It had been nearly three years and the Ministry was practically a bastion of stability now, with those two running things it would be a great success or a colossal failure. Harry tried not to think of all the trouble they – as a group – had caused, he trusted them to make it work. While it wasn't perfect and it would never be. It was the best they've had in a long time. Harry was ready to move on. To explore the world in hopes for something new and interesting.

\- Λ -

It was a week after his twentieth birthday and Harry had made up his mind. He was leaving, he had casually mentioned the possibility of traveling and seeing the world at dinner with Hermione and Ron. They had been supportive with the rule that he stay in contact, which he could agree to. So now he was down in the chamber with the Veil packing his things and tying up some loose projects or rather that was what he was doing until the Veil started flickering erratically, wisps of energy lashing out at the nearby stonework. Abruptly stopping his current task, he looked at the archway that he had ignored for the past three years. All this time he had ignored it for a myriad of reasons, one of those being his lingering bitterness for taking Sirius away from him but he tried not to dwell on such thoughts.

Intrigued he approached the Veil, he tried to recall if something like this had been reported happening before but he couldn't remember, perhaps something would come through? As he got closer, the whispers which were normally so quiet, were not quite louder but perhaps harsher. As if all the voices were attempting to speak deeply. He quickly cast _Sonorus_ and pointed it at the Veil. The whispers became louder yet it was layered in static, like a bad signal. Harry could pick up on some words but nothing that seemed to form any coherence. He was about to give up for the moment and go research the matter further until he heard a word from the Veil, one that had him extremely interested.

\- Λ -

Lise was a smart person, or at least she thought of herself as one. When the war struck, she fled with her family and left the matter to be resolved by others. She had no combat skills and the very thought of actually being in a war zone made her sick. Her mother and father had felt the same way so they had done the simplest thing and left. In leaving she managed to avoid what would have been many hardships for her family and when the war was over, she also managed to secure a job as Harry Potter's assistant. Yes, Lise would say she thought of herself as smart. So, when she arrived to the ninth level of the Ministry and entered the chamber with the Veil only to be met with the sight of _Harry Potter_ leaning against the ancient archway, ear pressed up to the stone, hands caressing every worn line and curve. She couldn't quite understand what was happening.

"Sir?" She asked slowly, unsure if she should be disturbing him.

Harry whipped around to her and for a moment he looked like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have but he soon recovered and offered her a smile. "Lise, come see this," She approached only confused now.

"Did you find something?"

He ignored her question or maybe he didn't hear it because he asked her a question instead. "What do you hear?" Then he pointed his wand at the Veil, a _Sonorus_ making the whispers louder. She heard as she usually did, the random chaos of whispers. Words scattered about without reason.

"Nothing," She admitted.

He looked at her oddly. "Nothing?"

"Not nothing." She corrected, "Just nothing new. The same whispers from last year and the year before that."

He was shaking his head before she had even finished her sentence, "You're not listening. Take your time and really just… _listen,_" He was the_ Harry Potter_, so she did. She took a breath, closed her eyes and calmed herself. She tried to listen for whatever he might have picked up on. At first the same whispers came and went but as the seconds prolonged, she then caught a word that seemed interesting given the context of the Veil.

"Gate." She finally said, opening her eyes in the process, "As in gate to the other side, the land of the dead," She elaborated.

Upon looking back at him she saw he had that infuriating grin over his face like he usually did when he had an advantage over someone or he was close to getting his way. "Close," He encouraged, "But there's something before it, try again."

So, she closed her eyes once again and took another breath. She tried to pick up on that word again but sometimes it came faster than other times and she wasn't always prepared to hear it. Eventually the other words seemed to drown out and she could only hear what she wanted, she tried to really concentrate on the word as it came for that earlier part. It seemed just like hissing to her but she kept listening determined to understand it. Her brain started to associate it with words she knew.

Scar-gate? No.

Spar-gate? No.

Star-gate? No – Actually that one was possible however unlikely, she opened her eyes and stared puzzled unsure if she had correctly deduced what he wanted. At Harry's grin which had grown larger, if at all possible, she thought herself surer. "Stargate?" She questioned.

"So, you hear it too. Do you know what this means?" he said this as he stepped back to take in the entire Veil as a hole.

The implications where huge, but… "Isn't it a bit of a stretch?" She asked skeptically.

Harry didn't seem bothered by the accusation but he was quick to provide his own thoughts. "You know what's a stretch? An archway that kills anything that goes through it for no reason" He lightly tapped his hand against the stone surrounding the Veil like they shared a big secret.

This led to their regular routine, Harry would try to convince her of something and she would argue against it. Sometimes for the sake of arguing.

He turned back towards her, "I think it's a portal."

"If what you're suggesting is true then how come nobody has tried to come through it?"

He shrugged at this, "Maybe it's a one-way trip. Maybe, it lacked power."

"Power?" She questioned.

"Energy," He offered as substitute. "The Veil started flickering a couple hours ago and has been doing so at random intervals ever since."

He ran his hand down the archway as if tracing its history. "My guess is that whoever's on the other side is putting power through their end and we just need to put power through on this side."

Sensing that arguing against this theory any longer wouldn't do her any good Lise decided to support him. "How much energy do you think is needed?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know, I tried to cast a couple spells at the Veil itself and the archway, it didn't seem to do anything."

She sighed and could already tell this was going to be the new project for a little while. "I could go ask around, see if anyone knows anything about creating large amounts of power?"

He spun around to face her as she said this, "That's a good idea, I was reading the notes from the others who worked on this project. They might have had a similar experience and not mentioned it."

Sensing her dismissal, she ended off with "I hope you're right about this, Sir. Walking into the Veil could blow up in your face." She missed the thoughtful look that her words had on Harry as she went to go ask around.

Later that night, people had reported seeing Harry check the Ministry wards for blast dampeners.

\- Λ -

Harry was a bit dismayed by how simple it was to sneak into a military base. Granted he had magic, so maybe he was biased in that regard but it really was deceptively simple with the ability to turn invisible and apparition. Kind of just a go in take what you want and apparate out situation. The standard Ministry alerting wards surrounding the base were easy to take down if you worked in the Ministry itself. Anything higher than the standard wards and you would start noticing technology acting funny so it was best to keep it simple for the best of both worlds.

Really Harry couldn't have been happier with how the situation had turned out. Of course, they would notice what they were missing relatively quickly but it mattered little. It would take days perhaps even weeks for anyone to guess or even prove it was him.

Harry had owled Lise to take the day off today, as he didn't want anyone thinking she was an accomplice. He had also sent a good luck card to everyone from his year in the off chance the trip really was one way. It seemed best, he wasn't big on goodbyes.

All of this he thought as he double checked and triple checked the room and the items that he had packed away in his trunk. There was enough of everything to last for a month. He decided to bring all three Hallows. Not that they ever had any special properties when brought together, if anything it was just a title but he didn't trust them in the hands of anyone else.

A few days ago, he had asked around and made his own checks into the blast dampening wards. The wizard who had recently cast the wards seemed fairly certain, with an infuriating arrogance, that it could take a hit from anything currently on earth. Harry prayed he was right, rather for everyone else's sake. If this worked, he might actually end up on another planet.

Harry could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as the Veil started flickering again signaling it was time. He made his way to the small safe zone he had erected before the Veil. It wouldn't last for more than a second or two at most, but that's all he really needed. Taking out the detonator from his pocket he took one last glance at the Trident II thermonuclear warhead.

He just hoped it was a big enough bang.

\- Λ -

"They appear to be moving very slowly."

Samantha Carter nodded in agreement not quite believing it herself, "Only from our perspective."

She could hardly believe the week. It was hard to keep track of the time gone at the moment. It started with SG-10 getting stuck on a planet near a black hole and only spiraled out of control from there. Sam almost smiled at the pun despite the situation.

Behind her she could hear Siler call out, "Uh, Captain…" Sam turned around to see the chair and other nearby objects start pulling towards the Stargate. She gave one look to Teal'c before the windows in the control room shattered. Acting quickly, she ran forward and yelled, "Colonel, look out! Colonel!"

She couldn't do anything but wince as both Colonels slowly looked up and registered the falling glass they then slowly looked down and yelled a sluggish, "Look out!"

She knew the glass would hurt but it wouldn't kill them. If any of the cuts were deep there was still plenty of time before they bled out too. Sam watched on as Cromwell slowly climbed back up and set the timer. Now it only needed to be armed. They were cutting it extremely close if they armed it at their current position. Just as the two Colonels confirmed it was set the iris on the gate fell away into the Stargate. Which revealed a spiraling event horizon, Sam could almost admire the beauty of it if it wasn't so life threatening.

Without the iris the gravity pull was even stronger and both men fell slightly closer to the Stargate. She lurched forward along with Teal'c but there was nothing they could. She tried to squint her eyes as if it would give a better view of what the two men were doing. Sluggish yells of "Climb!" and "Arm the bomb!" Were ringing up to the control room just as Cromwell's rope snapped and he hung off of Jack like a lifeline.

She was too enraptured to even say anything. Her CO seemed had forgone everything and was simply trying to hold the weight of two men at a severely increased gravitational pull.

Just as it looked like Cromwell might let go, the Stargate started flickering erratically. The rope currently being pulled towards the Stargate started swaying as if losing its pull and that's all Sam needed to burst into action.

She started reading the information off the computer monitor in front of her but before she could understand what was happening the Stargate event horizon lit up in a blindly bright light and then abruptly shut down.

Looking up into the gate room Sam couldn't even begin to list how impossible the situation was.

Someone had stepped through the gate.

\- Λ -

Traveling through the Veil was interesting. Harry likened it to walking through a blizzard. When he stumbled through the other side, he found himself standing in a building or bunker of sorts. The walls were all concrete and it all seemed rather depressingly grey. That's when he looked behind him and noticed the giant ring which could be the only reasonable thing he could have come through. It looked nothing like the Veil but perhaps it didn't need to. Looking back to the two military men who were starting to sit up he couldn't quite keep the grin off his face.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this. I was looking for the loo," Harry gestured to their current situation on the floor but it was clearly lost on the two soldiers who were still trying to get their bearings.

Harry found that he couldn't exactly tell them apart. They seemed to look fairly similar and found it was easier to identify them by one wearing a short sleeve and the other wearing a long sleeve. After a moments inspection he heard short sleeve say.

"Sorry, this is an exclusive club, members only. Ow…" Short sleeve was clutching his head in a kneeling position trying to right himself. Harry liked him.

The other was sitting with his arms resting on his knees, looking at Harry with absolute distrust, when he opened his mouth Harry found he didn't really like him.

"I am Colonel Frank Cromwell, this Colonel Jack O'Neill – United States Air Force. Identify yourself!"

At which point the half sphere looking object between the two men let out one beep and the counter immediately started going down.

"Is that a- "

"A bomb, yes," The now identified Jack O'Neill said, he sounded like he was catching up with the situation.

"It's counting down," Harry commented.

"It does that," Jack replied.

As the seconds counted down to the single digits, Jack couldn't really find it in him to kick his ass into high gear and try to get as far as possible. Nobody seemed to move, their last couple seconds alive was to be spent staring at a countdown timer, and as the timer hit three seconds Jack watched it disappear before his eyes. The silence that followed was longer than three seconds and he couldn't help but wave a hand through the space the bomb used to occupy confirming that it was gone.

"That's a neat trick," He said really looking at their guest now.

"Thanks, it's trickier the more complicated the object is," Harry replied twirling his wand away.

"What'd you do?"

"Vanished the object into a state of non-being, which is to say, everything."

At Jacks blank stare Harry couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah I don't get it either, basically the bomb doesn't exist anymore."

Jack replied by giving a nod and letting out an 'Ah' as if that explanation made sense.

Harry was interrupted from answering with another quip when the blast doors opened and a pretty blonde along with a tall stoic man entered. The blond carried a sidearm and the man carried a sub-machine gun, both of which were pointed at him.

They didn't do anything but stand ready in case things looked like they would turn south. Jack who at this point had managed to stand looked at his second in command, he waved her over and said, "Relax Carter, and for god's sake help me out here."

She hadn't been privy to the bomb scenario a minute before and hesitated, "Sir?"

Jack looked back to her and then to guest that had somehow walked through the Stargate from a black hole to which they were dialing.

He gestured to the guns being pointed at Harry "Do we need these?" The unasked question if Harry was a threat was obvious.

Harry made a face that said he couldn't think of anything that would merit guns and shook his head.

"See there you go, now stand down and help me walk to the good 'ol doc," To which Carter lowered her weapon and helped her CO while Teal'c helped Cromwell. She informed Jack that she had sent Siler up to the surface with the news. Personnel would start filling down in a couple minutes so they could wait in the infirmary.

"You're all American," Harry said.

Jack who seemed to have taken charge of conversing with him, replied.

"Oh, so you've heard of us."

"Yeah, never been to America though."

"You're British then?"

"From England, it was quite the trip actually."

"Oh, I'll bet. What did you say your name was?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

Jack couldn't contain the snort even if he'd wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling In

They had waited in the infirmary for the doctor and presumably the rest of the base, it wasn't a particularly long wait. However, when a doctor and a bald authoritative man entered the room accompanied with two armed airmen, Harry realized that the blonde may have mentioned his presence to whomever she had sent to notify everyone. The doctor ignored him like a trained professional and immediately bustled over to check the Colonels.

That left him with the man who very much looked like he was in command and the two soldiers behind him. Just as they locked eyes, he watched him be pulled aside by the blonde. They spoke quickly and quietly, not two minutes had gone by before the conversation finished and they approached Harry. The leader spoke first.

"I'm General Hammond, U.S Air Force and commander of this facility," Then he gestured to the blonde beside him, "And this is Captain Samantha Carter," He said this all with an air of no nonsense.

Harry introduced himself tentatively, still not sure which direction this would go but his thoughts were answered when the general smiled and offered him his hand to shake. He seemed to be genuine in his sincerity which was a huge relief for Harry. He preferred a peaceful resolution whenever possible.

"It's my understanding that we have you to thank for closing the Stargate."

Harry could feel his signature grin creep up and couldn't contain it as he shook the general's hand.

"I'm not even sure what I did but you're welcome."

The general raised an eyebrow at this, "I see," After sharing a look with the now named Samantha Carter, he continued with a vague gesture towards the Stargates direction, "Well maybe you can tell us how you came through the Stargate?"

Harry, enthusiastic to share how he had opened the veil, had opened his mouth ready to respond before realizing how stealing and detonating a nuke may not be the best thing to disclose to military personnel. He settled on omitting that part for the moment but telling them what he could.

"Well you see, where I'm from we have this archway called The Veil and I just sort of walked through," He paused for a moment to see if that was enough but the General was still looking at him expectantly, so he continued.

"People have tried going through since its discovery but have never come back. I guess it was my turn to make that leap," Harry realized that the chances were nearly none but he figured that he had to ask anyway, "Actually, have you had any other people come through like me?"

To his credit, General Hammond didn't even twitch when he replied with a confident negative but Harry had been bullshitted by the very best and he could spot a lie easily. His use of Legilimency helped too.

He was about to call out the General on this before the Captain interrupted him, "I'm sorry but that's not possible."

Harry looked over at her puzzled, "What is?"

"You couldn't have walked through your Stargate to ours because we had already dialed out. A connection was already made between our planet and another so unless you arrived from that planet, the very same one with a black hole currently orbiting it," It seemed to be rhetorical because she didn't even wait for his response.

"And even then, _we _dialed out, entering the Stargate on your end would have disintegrated you," She finished her explanation and then looked at Harry like he should have the answers.

"And yet, I did," Was all he replied. After all, he barely understood how the Veil worked too. His success was a fluke but Harry had gotten use to that. Most of his life was one unlikely possibility after another.

She looked ready to tear into him but the General was faster, "Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this at a later time," With that he turned to his guards and made a gesture for them to approach before turning back to Harry, "Mr. Potter I'll have to ask you remain on base until then. These men will escort you to a guest room."

Harry understood that he wasn't being asked to stay rather told to so he didn't bother doing anything but nod to confirm he understood.

\- Λ -

He had to give them credit, the room was more than he was expecting, certainly more than the Dursley's had ever given him, after all this room was furnished. Turning to the men who had escorted him he only had one thing on his mind.

"Do you have a cafeteria or…" He let himself trail off with the unasked question. One of the airmen looked like he might have smiled but it was gone in an instant, then he exited the room to stand guard outside, the other grabbed the door handle.

"Food will be brought to you in an hour," and with that he shut the door behind him leaving Harry to get acquainted with his five-star treatment.

He immediately considered leaving and going to see if he really was in America but decided to play nice for once and patiently waited, it was terribly boring and he bounced around from reading the rather dull selection of reading material available to playing with the deck of cards that had been laying on the center room table. The food arrived and it was okay, certainly not Hogwarts' level of taste but it surprised him given how this was a military base.

When he finished his food, he checked the clock hanging over the door and was irritated to see that it had only been an hour and a half. Well that was more than he gave most he decided. He grabbed a pen and paper from the dresser and wrote.

_Gone out. _

_Be back soon._

_Harry Potter_

With that Harry turned to acknowledge the camera in the corner of the room and gave it a two fingered salute along with a grin before he apparated several thousand feet straight up. Along the way he felt the familiar feeling of passing through a tight rubber tube before he was free falling through the fresh air.

As he was falling, he noted that it seemed to be close to mid-day. Reaching for his wand he gripped it tightly before pointing it at himself and casting a silent _Arresto Momentum. _The effect was near instantaneous as his momentum slowed considerably and before long, he was slowly descending back to earth. He took this time to look around for a nearby town or city. Once he spotted the direction of civilization, he focused on a building he could barely make out and apparated there.

A few more apparitions and he was happily walking around town. It seemed to be all very similar to Britain so Harry figured that he was indeed on Earth which was disappointing to hear in regards to his theory on the Veil. Although the Captain, had mentioned something about their Stargate making a connection with another planet. They definitely seemed more knowledgeable then they let on.

He would have to visit again to see what could be found about the Stargate but first he wanted to reach New York for the Americans version of the Ministry so he could Portkey back to Britain, he wasn't trying to cause an incident with the Americans anymore then he already had.

\- Λ -

Apparating across the country was annoying. Harry had spoken to a few people about where they were and where New York was located in correspondence to their location but he hadn't thought it would be this far, he had been making his was across the country for a little under an hour with short breaks every so often due to the nausea and mental effort of so many apparitions. He had no desire to be splinched and as such was making his way across carefully and with shorter bursts than usual.

As it turns out, New York was absurdly large and Harry had a hard time navigating the city in the direction he wanted to go. He had never been to the American Magical Congress, he could only remember that it was located somewhere in Lower Manhattan.

A few hours of searching later and Harry was incredibly frustrated. He'd searched up and down lower Manhattan for any sign of any magical signature. He'd discovered no wards, no wizards making fools of themselves, and most importantly no Magical Congress.

For a brief horrible moment, he entertained the thought that perhaps this wasn't the same Earth he had come from. A parallel universe could be possible, he vaguely remembered Hermione mentioning it before but he had a way to know for sure and he was sick of searching. Grabbing a nearby flyer, he walked down an alley way before casting the _Portus_ charm on the flyer, his destination firmly set to be outside the British Ministry of Magic.

For a moment the flyer glowed with a blue light before it faded. Harry stuffed his wand away before grabbing the flyer with both hands and disappeared.

\- Λ -

Back at the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, General Hammond had been informed that their guest had seemingly disappeared from his room without anyone knowing how. He had proceeded to order the base to go on full lockdown until they could resolve the issue.

That had been hours ago and he was waiting on any news from anyone under his command. Phone calls had been coming in and out about a potential security breach and for all nearby forces to be on the lookout for a young man matching the correct description.

He had personally reviewed the security footage and was equally as perplexed as all the other officers who had seen it, the area where the young man had been standing had seemed to twist and then cave into itself for a second, leaving nothing disturbed, yet distinctly missing one Mr. Potter. He had watched it play a couple times and thought it might be some form of invisibility or teleportation. Perhaps technology rivaling or even surpassing the Tollans.

He had put Captain Carter and the recently returned Doctor Jackson in charge of figuring out what sort of technology might be able to do such a thing; The Captain had mentioned that she had no immediate idea but that Colonel O'Neill may know more about the young man.

So, he had ventured down to the infirmary only to discover the Colonel resting, and at the doctor's recommendation, he let the Colonel be. Although, he had orders to meet him in his office when he awoke, he had headed up to said office to wait for any news.

The General had finally started working on some paperwork while he waited when Teal'c walked into his office, his expression did not give anything away to how the search was going but Hammond knew that he would have received a phone call if they had indeed found him.

With a gesture for Teal'c to take a seat, he finished signing off on a requisition before putting his pen away.

"I take it the search hasn't turned up anything?"

"Indeed," Was Teal'c's confirmation and Hammond couldn't help but sigh.

"Do you know of any technology that could do this?"

"The Jaffa do not currently possess any technology capable of this."

He nodded, not surprised but he had to ask.

After a thoughtful moment Teal'c continued, "Although they do possess technology capable of disrupting an invisible entity. The Goa'uld use it to fight against the Reetou. An enemy known for being capable of natural invisibility."

"Do you think the Tok'ra would have some?" He asked neutrally.

"It is likely."

He would be sure to get in contact with them at soon as possible. Mr. Potter may not be invisible but it would certainly help in case of a future event such as this.

With a lull in the conversation the door to his office once again opened revealing a now awake Colonel along with the rest of SG1. He was just about to greet them when his phone went off, he picked it up and answered a short, "Hammond."

"Sir, Mr. Potter is back in his room."

"I'll be right there," then he put his phone back and stood up to address SG1, "It would seem Mr. Potter has returned."

The Colonel couldn't help but comment, "Seems we're right on time then." Then he made a gesture for the general to take the lead.

Mr. Potter certainly had a lot to answer for.

\- Λ -

Harry appeared in an instant. He stumbled over to a chair by the table and practically fell into it. With one arm on the table supporting his face he wouldn't help but stare at no particular spot in the wall. Merely recalling recent events, it came as quite a hard blow to Harry.

When he had first learned about the wizarding world, he had finally felt like he a part of something. In a way he felt like part of a large family, he had a connection with every witch and wizard. To now be the only wizard in existence felt lonely. Harry couldn't say he liked it and he wondered if he should have given a proper goodbye to Ron and Hermione after all.

When he had Portkeyed over to Britain, he had found no Ministry.

In fact, it would be more accurate to say he found no magical world at all. There no longer was a Ministry, nor were there any magical creatures wandering around. It was like magic simply did not exist in this world and that thought scared Harry more than Voldemort ever did. For better or for worse magic was a part of him and he would fight his hardest to never part with it.

The good news was that his magic seemed to be as lively as ever. It didn't seem to be fading or weakening from being in a world where magic did not exist.

He was interrupted from his thoughts with the door swinging open quite abruptly and the same general that he had spoken to before walked in accompanied with the same three people he had met before along with one additional man who wore similarly shaped glasses like Harry.

The general seemed to calm down slightly upon seeing him and visibly took a breath to calm himself before speaking in a neutral tone, "Mr. Potter, I seem to recall asking you to stay on this base. Perhaps you can explain to me where you've been?"

Harry's first instinct was to lie but then he remembered that technically the world of magic didn't exist here and because of that there would be no point in doing so. With a sigh he said, "I went to Britain to try and find some friends but I didn't have much luck."

The general to his credit tried to hide his incredulity, his next question came out as a combination of sarcasm and seriousness.

"And might I ask how you've accomplished this feat?"

No matter how bad of day he was having, Harry couldn't resist the perfect opening for a quip, with a tired smile, "Magic," was all he said.

That got a mixture of different looks, on one spectrum, a raised eyebrow from a particularly stoic man to a scoff from the Colonel. Surprisingly, the Captain along with the other man who wore glasses were both looking at him intently, there didn't seem to be completely disbelief among their expressions. More along the lines of curiosity.

The general let out a little laugh, "Surely you're joking, you expect me to believe you magically exited this room?" He followed that with a small gesture towards the rest of the room.

"You can feel inclined to believe whatever you like, although you'd be an idiot to accept my claims without proof."

Before another word could be said he stood up and in one gesture drew his wand and transfigured the nearby potted plant into a lion. It let out a large roar and only when did the guards run into the room with their weapons drawn and ready, did he transfigure it back into a potted plant.

There was a rather resounding silence that lasted for a noticeable amount of time, but it was disturbed by the glasses wearing man who had yet to speak, he looked at Harry in complete awe, "Incredible," was all he said.

Harry nodded his appreciation and then introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

The other man only nodded back in turn and then seemed to remember his manners because he pointed to himself, "Oh, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson," A hesitant moment went by before he asked, "Could you do it again?"

The Colonel at hearing this said a warning "Daniel," To which the doctor in question replied "Jack."

It seemed to be a regular occurrence among them and it only made Harry miss Hermione and Ron but instead of letting that show he turned to the deck of cards on the table and transfigured it into a rather tiny puppy, to which he then picked up and deposited in the doctor's hands.

"It won't last forever of course," He said as he watched the man stare at the transfiguration in complete wonder.

Whatever interest the Captain or Doctor had in him seemed to be completely forgotten at the moment as they poked and prodded the puppy they currently held. It pathetically growled and yipped at them back.

The general cleared his throat to draw attention back to himself and with a nod he dismissed the rather mesmerized guards, who looked rather disappointed to be ordered to leave.

"Mr. Potter that is truly an amazing gift, I have to ask, is there more like you?"

At this he grew a little sad, his earlier revelation still recent and it showed clearly on his face as the general had uttered an apology for bringing up poor memories but he explained the situation anyway.

"I had actually gone out looking for them earlier, that was my reasoning for leaving but I couldn't find any trace of them ever existing. It's probably safe to assume I am the only wizard alive."

Harry found that a little more difficult to say out loud than he thought and he found himself with what felt like a rather large lump in his throat.

The Colonel ever so helpfully leaned into the general and whispered "He said he was from Britain,"

At this the general looked calculating, not exactly nefarious but more like he could see a benefit to this situation. After a moment he said, "I have to go make some calls, Mr. Potter I trust you won't be taking any more excursions for the time being?"

At his nod the general look satisfied and turned to leave the room but was stopped by his second in command saying, "Uh actually, general do you mind if we were to…" And he pointed back towards Harry. The implied question was clear as day and the general smiled and let out a small laugh before saying, "Keep the young man company," then he walked out.

A 'yes sir' followed after him.

All four remaining people turned to Harry and after an awkward yip from the puppy, the Colonel said, "You hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Excellent."


End file.
